Parahuman Response Team
The is a paramilitary organization that also encompasses police and/or emergency functions, they are trained to deal with parahumans and the fallout of their actions. ''Modus operandi'' The PRT is legally considered a paramilitary (that is, organized like military but not explicit US Military) grouping of law enforcement, akin to SWAT, with a code of justice (the PRTCJ) modeled loosely after the military one. Congress has the power to stipulate the laws governing them and the executive the power to direct the PRT. The Protectorate, Wards, and Watchdog programs, among others, fall under the umbrella of this organization.The PRT is a paramilitary (that is, organized like military but not explicit US Military) grouping of law enforcement, akin to SWAT. The Protectorate, Wards, and Watchdog programs, among others, fall under the umbrella of this paramilitary organization. Because of the stipulations, regulations, the justice system for the powered, and the international actions that the Protectorate may take, there is a code of justice modeled loosely after the military one, giving Congress the power to stipulate the laws, and the executive the power to direct - but while they may be treated like military in many respects, this doesn't make the PRT military, and barring certain specific deployments, it doesn't make the Protectorate military either. - Wildbow on Reddit The primary responsibility of the PRT is Public Relations, with its numerable other functions being a secondary concern.Keep in mind that the PRT is in large part a PR organization. They want to recruit wherever possible, and the more kill orders you sign off on, the less people are going to be willing to play ball with you. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit. They try to shape the public perception of capes in media. This includes things like giving Protectorate capes tips at interviewing, or making sure movies show positive examples of parahumans'Hierophant:' I think it'd be mostly similar, except instead of amber cloning they'd just have a dinosaur tinker Horizon:'Leviathan being that one super-saur in the lake in Jurassic World would be awesome though '''Wildbow:'Nah, that'd be discouraged 'Cxaxakluth:'I mean, the first movie is something like<...1993 'Hierophant:'Didn't someone theorize that Earth Bet would incorporate parahumans into a lot of stuff 'Cxaxakluth:'was behemoth around then? 'Wildbow:'PRT would subtly discourage 'tinker creates catastrophe and citizens try to cope' movie. - IRC conversation, archived on Spacebattles. with heroes being invincible and heroic.Torch 7.3 Further it tried to keep some of the more extreme feats parahumans are capable of form leaking to the public and causing undue distress.“''Sources corroborating the visual,” Tattletale said. “''Direct hit. It worked.” String Theory pumped her fists in the air. “What was that?” Vista asked. “G-driver,” String Theory said. ... “Upgrade of the F-driver.” “''The Firmament Driver,” Defiant explained, over the earbuds. “''At the time of her arrest, String Theory was threatening to use her Firmament Driver to knock our moon out of orbit.” “And we didn’t hear about this because-” “''Morale,” Defiant replied, as if that was explanation enough. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.4 Symbol The PRT emblem is shaped like a shield'Anchorage Local: PRT SETS UP SHOP Without announcement or fanfare, discreetly delivering supplies and personnel via. unmarked aircraft, the PRT has unfurled its flags, mounted its iconic shield emblem on the face of a downtown property, and opened its doors. With the PRT come two teams of heroes, consisting mainly of unknowns. The capes include Horizon, Lightslinger, Snaptrap, Auroch... - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p16 and bears the letters ‘P.R.T.'The building housing the local Parahuman Response Team division didn't really stand out. The exterior was all windows, reflective enough to mirror the mottled dark gray of the sky overhead. Only a shield logo bearing the letters ‘P.R.T.' marked it apart from the other buildings of downtown Brockton Bay. - Interlude 3 It was often depicted with wings.Dragon suit silhouette in the background, wings echoing the wings of the PRT logo over their heads. - IRC conversation archived on SpacebattlesPRT emblem would be worked in via. gold, with wings peeling off of the sides of the logo & drawing attention to it, at one shoulder. - Wildbow on Reddit Structure The PRT is a multinational organization spanning the United States of America and Canada, with talks about expanding into Mexico. It is overseen as a whole by the Chief Director and Deputy Chief Director while Directors and Deputy Directors oversee individual PRT departments. Local Parahuman Response Team Directors usually have a say in the decisions that the Protectorate make as well as the equipment, locations, and funds available to them. Each Department has varying responsibilities and jurisdiction based on their placement.Many of the major cities have something going on that adds on other duties or focuses. Some push harder patrols because of ongoing issues with crime, others are more investigative, or host facilities where Watchdog does simulations and tracks goings-on. Some have non-Birdcage prisons or asylums. Others are branding-focused and handle media and costuming and the like for a much wider area than is usual. It's often but not always tied into the city's identity, often tied to geography and the needs of the area, and so on. This & the nature of the director and leadership styles and current events in the city all add different pressures and focuses, and skew the numbers. There are crime-ridden areas where the emphasis on patrolling might be much higher. - comment by WildBow on Reddit United States' PRT departments are designated from one to sixty-seven in order of the country's largest cities to its smaller ones, with smaller offices located in other cities and towns.The 66 or so largest cities in the US & the various special case scenarios (Brockton Bay being one) have a much more regimented approach. Offices (PRT establishments in smaller cities, small towns) are far looser, but don't have, say, informations departments or branding departments, or whatever else. So the cape is sorta asked to pick up the slack or handle some of that themselves. Being proactive about being liasons, keeping tabs on police scanners and incidents at schools. Time traveling outside of their city to the nearest PRT department to get stuff like costumes done or so on. - comment by WildBow on Reddit Canadian cities were added later as part of a treaty, but given special designated (Vancouver (NW), Edmonton (N), Toronto (NE), etc.). Brockton Bay (ENE), Pueblo (F), and Jasper (J) warranted special attention and, as such, were given special designations. Other special cases include Quarantine Zones (PRT departments Q1 through Q7). US= |-|Canada= WEDGDG WEDGDG, commonly referred to as "Watchdog", is a PRT-centered organization consisting of capes and civilians charged with targeting and identifying economic and political malfeasance. MIRIS MIRIS is a largely failed PRT-centered organization made to promote and enable rogues in society, where parahumans who could not be recruited were supported in business and other practical means such as stipends. A series of setbacks and defunding have largely gutted the group, and it barely subsists now.Rogues who sign up with the PRT and stay out of trouble can receive a stipend. They may also receive protections, but this varies by department. Rogues mostly work day jobs and some try to earn wages with unique avenues afforded by their powers, but it often puts them in an awkward spot, where there's pressure to join one side or the other, and/or they're seen as a prime target for powered thugs who want to earn street cred. For a B-list thug like Longfingers, a rogue who's working a day job providing tinker prosthetics to celebrities and movie studios is a wealthy, newsworthy target who has little combat experience and who, following ass-kicking, counts in most circles as being a 'I beat a notable cape' tickmark on one's resume. - Can rogues make a living as a hero? (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2017-03-06)MIRIS - A largely failed venture to promote and enable Rogues in society, where parahumans could not be recruited were supported in business and other practical means. A series of setbacks and defunding have largely gutted the group, and it barely subsists now. - PRT Master Reference Protectorate The Protectorate is a parahuman organization that has agreed to accept government funding and legitimacy and agreed to follow a special set of laws laid out for parahumans, to accept bureaucratic oversight and cooperate with local authorities. Notable Members Ancillary The Organization also operates strike teams like Protectorate Critical out of Los Angeles and Houston, as well as provide security to high ranking government officials like the president.As schmee says, the Protectorate is just one group under a wider umbrella, alongside the wards, watchdog & a few minor supporting organizations. If you take Murderbeam and have him volunteer his services to the PRT, then it's possible he.. :*Ends up on a strike team. Gets training, gets stuck at a staging point somewhere until a crisis happens, gets sent to deal with a major incident, typically a 'might be a class S threat but too early to tell' kind of incident. Dealing with birdcage convoy escapees, kill orders, outright war, etc. Depending on when you are in canon these have been scaled back and/or the strike team members have been deployed to other roles, and only, like, Alexandria and Eidolon really maintain any (and have very full schedules, traveling to other countries). :*Get stationed in a place that's 'safe' from a PR perspective. Murderbeam isn't able to do much against the Machine Army, but might get stationed near Pueblo or the Pastor's area. Depending on his background, could be a punishment detail or a 'work for 2 months, take 3 months off for mental health reasons' kind of deal. :*Fulfills another role as bodyguard, escort, fly-along for high-risk convoys, etc. He ends up being one of the really scary looking cape who goes with the President when the man travels to Russia or the guy that rides alongside any birdcage transport vehicles. For your Thinker, they'd be a pretty natural fit for Watchdog. It's not all just staring at spreadsheets- there's a fair bit of investigation, tracking down troublemakers and checking that everything is upright. - What Does The Protectorate Do With Powers That Inherently Violate The Code? (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2017-05-14) Equipment PRT officers wear chain mesh and kevlar vests, and helmets that cover their faces.Standing guard by the front of the room, raising their weapons in our direction, was an on-duty PRT squad. Their very recognizable uniforms were chain mesh augmented with kevlar, topped with faceless helmets. The only means you had to identify them with were the badge numbers printed across their vests in bold white numbers. Four of the five had what looked like flamethrowers. They weren’t firing yet – they couldn’t. They were packing the best in nonlethal weaponry, but there were elderly people and children in the crowd, and according to Tattletale, that meant they were prohibited from opening fire on us for the moment. -Excerpt from Tangle 6.5 They carry firearms - both pistols and assault rifles.Assault rifles. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles These are usually loaded with nonlethal rounds, unless targeting individuals who are considered expendible or capable of surviving. In addition, specific individuals can carry a variety of specialized equipment. The PRT officers can carry grenade launchers that carry specialized load outs, including containment foam and tinker-made rounds. Containment foam is the PRT's most common non-lethal response to threats. PRT officers are usually equipped with tinker-made containment foam applicators, mounted on the backs of the officer and dispensed on the target with spray applicators. The PRT, in response to large threats, has large vans with turrets mounted on the top to spray the containment foam. The PRT typically uses large vans for transportation, these are usually marked with purple stripes diagonally across the side,Krouse stepped over to the window. The street was lit only by the minimal moonlight that filtered through the clouds. There were police cars and fire trucks massing inside the quarantine area, as well as black vans with pale purple stripes and the letters P.R.T. on the sides. The people outside the black vans had uniforms like the man he’d just beat up, only they wore helmets. - Excerpt from Migration 17.7 the initialization of the organization stenciled on the side, their emergency lights are green and white.It took three minutes for the PRT to arrive. I saw the green and white flashing lights and heard the splashing before anyone stepped into my field of view. - Excerpt from Parasite 10.2 This distinguishes them from lights used by emergency services. IT is unknown how much variation there is between individual departments. History Background On January 18th, 1993 Alexandria, Eidolon, Hero and Legend were sworn in by the President of the United States under PRTCJ as the founding members of the United States' Protectorate. It was the first in a long series of steps, hastened by outside influence,Absent Cauldron's meddling, there's no PRT for one thing. There's no Suits, no Red Gauntlet, no Elite Sentai group or whatever I called them, no Elite; all groups that Cauldron set up or supported. - Wildbow on Spacebattles that led to the formation of the PRT, the Protectorate, and in the organization of heroes worldwide.January 18th, 1993 “I, Alexandria, do solemnly affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the director appointed over me, according to the regulations of the PRTCJ.” Applause swelled around her. As far as the eye could see, there were crowds and flashing cameras. President Griffin extended a hand and she shook it. He leaned close, “You do us proud.” “Thank you, James. I’ll give my all.” He squeezed her hand and moved on. “I, Eidolon, do solemnly affirm…” - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z In exchange for government funding and legitimacy, the members agreed to follow a special set of laws laid out for capes, to accept bureaucratic oversight and cooperate with local authorities. Post-Echidna Following the revelation of her secret identity, Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown was demoted to Deputy Chief Director while she trained her successor.Cell 22.4 The PRT began investigating Cauldron capes within the Protectorate using government thinkers. When found, they were forbidden from leadership roles.But what can you do in their shoes? What would you do differently? The info about what Alexandria is was inevitably going to leak, even before she died, and the death could readily be a catalyst for many people talking about it. Only Contessa was really holding them back (and Cauldron, behind the scenes, decided to stop protecting the Triumvirate: see number man’s interlude). So it was bound to get out somehow. Alexandria dies, and you have to tell the public -something-. Chevalier makes the call to tell the public about her shady background, with the caveat that he has to reassure the public that the Alexandria situation won’t recur. He promises to vet the leadership, makes it public so the ones in power know to step down while there’s still an excuse. But you get isolated cases like Pretender, who are too committed to their careers to leave, people who know they have immediate subordinates who are Cauldron Capes. Who find themselves between a rock and a hard place, in a situation where things were already strained at best (ie. Las Vegas). - Comment by Wildbow on Drone 23.2 Post-Gold Morning The PRT did not survive Gold Morning as an organisation, and it proved difficult to replace.The PRT is done. There are groups trying to cobble together a replacement, but it’s looking shaky at best. - Excerpt from Teneral e.1 Two years later, a "new PRT" was still being constructed.Let’s not ignore that the PRT is gone, we no longer have non-capes in charge of them, and they have more proportional power than ever. Let’s not ignore that they’re making a new PRT without any of the key rules that defined the last one. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.1 PRT was partially succeeded by coalition of The Wardens, The Guild, and Dragon's Teeth. It was succeeded by the PRTCJ in another part. Fan-art Gallery PRT van.jpg|Image by Lonsheep PRT foamsquad.jpg|Image by Lonsheep Trivia *HOSV stand for Hive Of Scum and Villainy not High Occurrence of Super-Villains.PM_ME_YOUR_CHURCH: Tbh, I think HOSV is more likely to mean something to the effect of "High Occurrence of Super-Villains" or something similarly mundane and bureaucratic. Wildbow: Hive of scum & villainy. - Comment on Reddit by Wildbow Brockton Bay was threatened with HOSV status, much like Pueblo and Jasper are,Pueblo - F - Cape town, villain presence mandated PRT attention Jasper - J - Cape town, villain presence mandated PRT attention - PRT Master Reference as futher examples. Gary, Indiana and Gallup New Mexico *Gary, Indiana was designated HOSV, wherein the villain population is deemed out of control. ... *Gallup, NM was designated HOSV. - Comment on Reddit by Wildbow have been designated HOSV's. **The designation itself bares some relation to a quote used to describe a dubious spaceport in the Science fantasy movie "Star Wars', released in 1977 and as such exists in both Earth Aleph and Bet. Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations